1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a satellite antenna alignment device and more particularly to an alignment device which enables a satellite antenna to be aligned with respect to a particular satellite to enable the satellite antenna to properly receive the signals from the satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite antennas are frequently used by owners of television sets to receive the signals from a particular satellite. In recent years, the small satellite antennas have become increasingly popular. Many different companies provide satellite television services such as DISH Network.TM., PRIMESTAR.TM., DIRECT TV.TM., etc. In most cases, each of the companies utilizes a particular satellite to transmit signals to their customers. In order for the satellite antennas to receive the signals from the satellite, it is necessary that the antenna be properly aligned with respect to the associated satellite. Generally, the satellite antennas have a low noise block amplifier with integrated feed (LNBF) mounted on the end of a support arm so that the dish will collect and focus the satellite signal onto the LNBF. Frequently, the manufacturer of satellite antennas will provide alignment information to the installers with that information being related to particular zip codes. For example, if a satellite antenna is going to be used with the DISH Network.TM. and is going to be used in zip code 68118, the manufacturer will advise the installer that the dish of the antenna must be directed or aimed along compass heading or azimuth 207 degrees and must be elevated upwardly from the horizontal 37 degrees.
Electronic devices have been provided for use in aligning satellite antennas which measure the strength of the satellite signals. However, it is necessary for the antenna to be generally aligned with the satellite before those electronic devices will function properly. The alignment of the satellite antennas frequently requires that at least two people be involved and the same is costly and time-consuming. In most satellite antennas, when viewed from the top or bottom thereof, i.e., a vertical plane, the LNBF support arm extends transversely from the dish. Thus, if the dish is aligned or aimed along a particular compass heading, the LNBF support arm will also extend along that same compass heading, but will not point directly at the satellite, since it does not extend from the dish at a right angle when viewed from the side. Normally, when viewed from the side, the plane of the dish and the LNBF support arm form an acute angle. In other words, the dish may be elevated 37 degrees from the horizon but the support arm may be elevated 44 degrees or so, depending upon the particular antenna.
In some cases, the installer attempts to manually align the antenna along the proper compass heading by holding a compass some distance below or above the support arm and then attempts to align the support arm along the proper compass heading. This procedure is crude, at best, and the metal construction of the support arm frequently interferes with the normal operation of the compass. Further, it is extremely difficult for the installer to elevate the dish to the proper elevation, after being directed along the proper azimuth, so that the antenna will be properly aligned.